Your Identity is Wrong
by slytherinharrylover
Summary: What if the person you thought was your dad wasn't really your dad? What if your whole life was one big lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Get down here boy. You have a visitor," Uncle Vernon roared.  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry sighed.

Harry walked down the stairs and saw a man standing in the doorway. Harry thought that the man looked strange. The man was wearing a long black robe over tight black pants and a tight black shirt. He had long black hair that he pulled into a low ponytail.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Snape asked.  
"Y... y... yes sir. Who are you?" Harry asked tentatively.  
"Severus Snape; Potions professor and head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts," Snape answered.  
"What is Hogwarts sir?"  
"It's a school for witches and wizards like us."  
"What do you mean 'like us'?"  
"You are a wizard Harry."  
"He's not going," yelled Vernon.  
"What do you think you're going to do to stop him muggle?"  
"What's a muggle sir?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Non magic folk like your relatives," Snape said distractedly.  
"Why are you here sir?"  
"Because I was asked to give you your letter from Hogwarts. And also because I am removing you from this house."  
"You are not taking him anywhere. We swore when we took him in that we would put a stop to this nonsense," Uncle Vernon roared.  
"YOU KNEW AND YET YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Harry screamed.  
"Harry calm down," Snape said soothingly.  
"How could we not know? Your precious mother was the same way. She got her letter and she went off to that school. Our parents were so proud but I was the only one who saw her for the freak that she really was. Then she met that Potter boy and got married. They had you and then they got blown up," Aunt Petunia said.  
"BLOWN UP! BLOWN UP! YOU TOLD ME THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH!"  
"Harry a car crash would not have killed Lily and James," Snape said, "Harry go pack your things."

After Harry left the room, Snape rounded on the muggles. The muggles saw the glare on his face and Vernon even peed in his pants.

"You are this close to getting hexed," Snape said showing them with his fingers.

At that Harry walked back downstairs and just stood there looking at Snape.

"What is it Harry?"  
"I don't have anything to put my stuff in sir."

Snape pulled out a wand, made a trunk for Harry, and levitated all of his stuff into the trunk. As soon as he had finished, he took Harry's hand and led them outside and into an alley. After Snape had made sure no one could see them, he apparated them away to Snape Manor.

"Where are we sir?" Harry asked with fear in his voice.  
"We are at Snape Manor."

Harry looked around in awe. The grounds were beautiful as was the house. Snape led him on a tour of the house. When Snape showed him the library, Harry just stared in awe. Harry had never seen so many books in his life. Even the public library at home didn't have as many books as Snape had.

"Do you like the books Harry?" Snape asked as he watched Harry handle the books as if they would break.  
"Yes sir."  
"Harry let's get one thing straight. You may call me Sev, Severus, or Snape but please don't call me sir. I hear it enough from the dunderhead students I teach and I don't really like it."  
"Okay si- Severus."

After that Severus showed Harry their rooms and the bathroom.

"This is my room Harry. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to come get me."  
"Thank you Severus."

At breakfast about a month after Snape took him from the Dursley's, Harry asked when they would be getting his school supplies.

"We are going to go later today if that is okay with you. First; however; I am going to use your blood for a potion I am making. Only a drop is needed."  
"What is the potion for Severus?"  
"I will tell you when it is finished."

Harry stuck his arm out so Severus could take some of his blood. After he had Severus told him to stay where he was. Then Severus walked down to his lab and put the blood into the potion that was simmering there. He waited ten minutes before a piece of parchment flew out. Severus caught it and read what it said.

'Name: Harry James Potter  
Parents: Lily Evans and Severus Tobias Snape  
Birthday: July 31, 1980  
Inheritance: Gryffindor Lily; Slytherin and Merlin Severus  
Creature Inheritance: Vampyre, Veela Severus; Elf Lily'

'So that is why Lily always looked like an elf,' Sev thought as he walked back up to the room where he and Harry ate.

"So Severus what did the potion do?" Harry asked.

He had been dying to know since Sev had taken his blood.

"It told me who your parents are, when you were born, and any inheritances you might have."

Severus had been contemplating the words on the parchment since he had first read them. He could not believe that Harry was his son.

'Hell he looks like an exact replica of James.'  
'But your name is on the parchment. You do remember that Lily was talented in Charms which means that she could have cast a powerful glamour spell on him to make him look like James,' his conscience told him.

"Finite Incantateum," Snape whispered.

As soon as he said the words, changes started taking place in Harry.

A/N: Yay a cliffhanger. I know its kind of short but i will update i promise. And my other story is on hold until i can get my friend to beta it. So yea review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry grew taller and his hair got longer. His fingers tapered out and his hands became slightly bigger. He found it hard to see, so he took off his glasses and he had perfect vision. His face became more angular and his eyes slanted a little. He became more muscular and his shoulders broadened. The scar remained, but moved to his stomach.

"What just happened to me Sev?"

"Harry, you are my son."

"No it must be a mistake Sev. You don't even know my mother."

"Actually I did. We dated for over ten years before we broke up so that the Dark Lord wouldn't force her into anything. James was only trying to help."

"So you really want to be my dad?"

"Yes Harry."

"So I can call you dad?"

"Yes Harry."

"Dad, were you and mom married? And can we change my name to something else?"

"No Harry, Lily and I were not married, however we were engaged before Dumbledore told us that the Dark Lord would try and hurt you and Lily. Yes Harry we can change your name to something else if you wish. What would you like to be called?"

"What were you guys going to name me?"

"We were going to name you Anthony Severus Snape and call you Tony for short but that was before Dumbledore and his manipulations."

"How did my mother and James die father?"

"Dumbledore used one of my potions against them. It was terrible and then he, that is Dumbledore gave you the scar."

"I'm sorry dad." Harry said with a bit of sadness in his voice. Then he remembered something that could make the situation lighter "Can we go get my supplies now?"

"Yes we can Tony."

While they were out shopping, changes were taking place in the Ministry on Harry's birth certificate. His name and his parents' names changed to what they really were supposed to be.

Tony and Severus had a good time until they ran into the Weasleys, who were also doing their Hogwarts shopping. Molly and Arthur Weasley didn't trust Severus and so they had no idea that he had a son.

"When did you acquire a son Severus?" Arthur spat at him.  
"Don't talk to my dad like that," Tony yelled.  
"It's okay Tony, I can take care of myself," Severus said trying to calm his son down.

And with that the two of them continued down the street to Gringotts. Severus got money out for them and then they went to Ollivanders. Tony got a wand that was 13 1/2 inches Yew with dragon heartstring and a Phoenix tail as the core. After Ollivanders, they went to Madame Maulkins for clothes for Tony. They saw Draco and his father there. Tony and Draco became good friends. Severus had already told Tony about Hogwarts, Quidditch, and being a wizard.

"So which do you think you'll be in Tony?" Draco asked him.  
"Probably Slytherin seeing that's where my dad was. What about you Draco?"  
"Slytherin obviously. My family has been in that house for generations."

After Madame Maulkins, Tony and Severus went to find Tony an owl and a familiar. Tony got a snowy owl that he promptly named Severus and a black hissing cobra that he named Sal. It was while Tony was getting the familiar that Severus learned that Tony could talk to snakes. Severus advised Tony that it would not be a good idea to tell people that he was a parseltongue when he got to school.

When they got back from shopping, Tony promptly fell asleep and did not wake up until two in the morning. He wandered down to the kitchen. He had slept through dinner and so he was hungry. The house elves were delighted to see him up.

"Master Snape's son is up. What would you like?" one of the house-elves asked.  
"Some chicken soup and some bread please."  
"Right away sir."

The house-elves began to make the food ,but in all the hustle and bustle, they missed one of the elves leaving to inform Severus that Tony was awake.  
Tony was halfway finished with his meal when Severus walked in. Tony looked up in surprise.

"Dad what are you doing down here?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing Tony. I am glad to see you awake though."  
"Sorry dad. I was hungry since I missed dinner so I came down here. How did you know that I was down here?"  
"One of the house-elves told me. I told her to come get me if you woke up and came down here."  
"So you're not mad at me?"  
"No Tony, why would I be mad at you?"  
"Well I disobeyed you."  
"No, Tony you did not disobey me. I never said that you couldn't come down here."

So Tony finished his food and then let out a huge yawn. Sev bent down and picked him up. He took Tony to his room because on the way there Tony fell asleep in his arms.  
Tony woke the next morning to see Sev in the room.

"Guess what Tony, we have to go to Hogwarts so that you can get acquainted and so I can get my stuff settled."  
"Alright dad but don't forget I have to be on the train in two days."  
"I know ,Tony, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days later, Tony found himself on the platform at King's Cross. He saw Draco and Lucius, so he went over to talk to them. The Weasleys stared at him as if he had three heads.

"Hey Draco lets go find a compartment."  
"Alright. Is it okay if Crabbe and Goyle join us?"  
"Sure. I would like to meet them."

As they were talking, they moved to the train to get a compartment to themselves.

"So I hear that Harry Potter is supposed to be on the train. I'd like to meet him. Do you know him Tony?"  
"No. Why would I know him Draco?"  
"I don't know Tony. I just want to meet him."  
"Do you like him Draco?"  
"No why would I like Potter? He is the reason that the Dark Lord is in hiding."  
"Well you said you wanted to meet him. Plus you're like obsessed with him Draco."  
"No I'm not. I just want to see what he is like in public."  
"Whatever you say Draco. So are you gay?"  
"Not a very nice question to ask someone Snape," Ron sneered.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Tony asked a glare in his voice. Ron went silent.

At that moment, Crabbe and Goyle walked up to the door of the compartment.

"If you could be so kind as to move Weasely. My friends are not afraid to hurt you," Draco threatened.

After Ron left, Draco introduced Tony to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe and Goyle are very loyal."  
"I can see that."  
"So I hear that you are Snape's son. Is that true?" Crabbe asked him.  
"Yes, he is my dad."

As the train sped on, the four of them talked while they ate Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans.

"Omg Tony, there was a cute boy on the train earlier and I think that he is in our year," Draco said.  
"So you are gay Draco. What is his name?" Tony replied.  
"Neville Longbottom."  
"Isn't he the one whose parents were tortured into insanity by your cousin Draco? Do you think he could be gay?"  
"Yea but I'm not allowed to date him Tony."  
"Why not?"  
"Because his family is on Dumbledore's side completely. Also he will go into Gryffindor while I go to Slytherin."  
"Well then I guess I'll go after him myself if you're going to be like that."  
"Oh no you don't Tony. That boy is mine," Draco hissed.

They finished talking and decided to put on their school robes. As they were dressing, Neville came to the door and asked if they had seen a toad. Draco shook his head but said he would keep an eye out for him. Neville stared at him in shock.

"What are you staring at Neville?" Draco asked the boy.  
"My grandmother and Dumbledore always told me that you were a spoiled, arrogant brat but you aren't," Neville told him.  
"He actually is. You just caught him on a good day," Tony said.

Neville stared at Tony and then looked at Draco.

"Is it true?"  
"No it's not true Neville. I was just kidding around," Tony answered him.

The train pulled into the station then. The boys got off and walked over to where a giant was standing. They got into a boat and Neville's toad hopped in with them.

"Neville I found your toad," Draco called.  
"Trevor," Neville yelled and reached out to grab him from Draco.

Tony learned while in the boats that Crabbe and Goyle were smarter than they looked and were in fact dating each other.  
They got to the other side of the lake and walked up to the doors where the giant banged on the door. It was opened by a severe looking witch. They followed her into the Great Hall and were told to stand in a line. They complied quickly.  
She read off names and placed the sorting hat on each student's head. It barely touched Draco's head before yelling 'Slytherin!' to the Great Hall. It soon was Tony's turn.

"Snape, Anthony," Minerva called.

Everyone gasped as Tony walked forward. No one, including Dumbledore, knew that Severus had a son.

"Ahh, the boy the wizarding world knew as Harry Potter," the hat thought.  
"Can anybody else hear what you are saying besides me?" Tony asked.  
"No just you Tony. So where do you want to go? You would do well in Slytherin but you might also do well in Ravenclaw."  
"Could you put me in Slytherin?"  
"Alright. 'Slytherin!'" the hat yelled.

Severus, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were the first to start clapping for Tony and the rest followed suit. Dumbledore was shocked. Harry Potter was nowhere to be found. He wasn't at his relatives and he wasn't here at the school.  
Before dessert, Tony looked at Sal and asked him to take a message to Severus. Since they were the only two people who were parseltongues only they knew what was being said.

"Master Snape, my young master wishes to know where he will be sleeping tonight and if he is allowed to tell Draco about himself," Sal hissed.  
"Tell Tony that he will be sleeping in the room he's been sleeping in and if he wants," Severus replied.

At that, Sal slithered back to Tony and relayed the message. Everyone was in shock and afraid of the Snapes. Tony looked up at Severus and smiled.

"Can I talk to you later Draco?" Tony asked the blonde.  
"Sure ,but why?" Draco responded.  
"I need to tell you some things. Follow me to my father's quarters after dinner."  
"Okay."

After dinner, Draco and Tony walked to Tony and Severus' quarters. Tony asked the portrait to open while Draco looked on amazed. The portrait was of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, however, Godric rarely showed himself. When they got inside, Tony gestured for Draco to sit.

"What did you want to tell me?" Draco asked.  
"You remember how you asked if I knew Harry Potter?"  
"Yeah what about him?"  
"Well that was me before my dad found me. Sev really is my dad but I went by my adoptive father's last name until dad found me again. I was Harry James Potter and I have the scar. I just moved it to my stomach. You can't tell anyone Draco. I want you to make a Wizard's Oath."  
"Alright I'll do it."

After Draco made the Wizard's Oath, Severus came in and sent Draco to the dorms.

"How much did you tell him Tony?"


End file.
